monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Dolls/2013
As it's not yet 2013, the assortments listed on this page are only assumed to be released in 2013. Some are specifically announced as such, but others may turn out to be set for a 2012 release, such as the Dance Class line. __TOC__ Power Ghouls A series of dolls in superhero costumes that include Wonder Wolf (Clawdeen) and Polterghoul (Spectra) respectively, and it is suspected that the trademark Cat Tastrophe means Toralei Stripe is also included in the line as the villian. Wonder Wolf and Polter Ghoul will be exclusive to Target and might come in a 2-pack. Also, a Frankie Power Ghoul doll was revealed, yet a name for her is not yet shown. Main Subline six of the main line of Monster High dolls will contain Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. She is a Toys"R"Us exclusive and set for release in Spring 2013. Ghoul's Alive! Amazon description: "For the first time ever, the ghouls of Monster High are brought to life. The Ghoul's Alive Doll Line features these characters' signature freaky flaws. Spectra Vondergeist doll glows blue and makes ghostly noises as she haunts the halls for gossip. Frankie Stein doll amps up the energy as her skull, rib cage and bolts light up to electrifying sounds. And it must be a full moon since Clawdeen Wolf doll tilts her head back, closes her eyes and howls at the sky with her arms in the air!" Each doll wears a modified, more simplified version of her original outfit and comes with a doll stand. The dolls have been released early in late November 2012. "Deluxe Fashion Pack" "The ghouls of Monster High are fiercely fashionable and love to rock a monster look. Each of these packs includes enough articles of clothing to complete two-and-a-half looks. Girls can mix and match the items to create the perfect outfit, then accessorize with shoes, jewelry, a purse and character specific accessory. Features Frankie Stein, Ghoulia Yelps, Robecca Steam and Operetta." 917P-uXNxzL AA1500 .jpg|Frankie's Deluxe Fashion Pack 91-focqtv5L AA1500 .jpg|Ghoulia's Deluxe Fashion Pack 91k6kOQFrWL AA1500 .jpg|Operetta's Deluxe Fashion Pack 91cTF7KLRiL AA1500 .jpg|Robecca's Deluxe Fashion Pack qj-2382_1z.jpg qj-2384_1z.jpg qj-2381_1z.jpg 51CPU8WffnL__SL500_AA300_.jpg New Fashion Pack A mysterious wave of fashion packs will be released for Lagoona Blue, Draculaura, Spectra Vondergeist, and Abbey Bominable. All four packs have been released early in late November 2012. Furniture "The ghouls of Monster High each have their beautifying routines to ensure they always look fierce. With the classic Monster High Accessory Furniture assortment." Both furnitures had been released early in November 2012. This line contains a vanity for Frankie Stein and a bed for Abbey Bominable. "Swim Assortment" The ghouls of Monster High are ready to enjoy the hot Summer days outside and being cool in the pool or ocean!" Supposedly included in this line is Draculaura, Venus McFlytrap, and Lagoona Blue. Picture Day A line containing Cleo de Nile, Spectra Vondergeist, Draculaura, and Abbey Bominable dolls packed with a fearbook is set to be released. It is currently sometimes called 'School's Out' wave 2 by the fans, but it is no main line. Main lines are coded N2851, while this one is coded X4625. Scaris: City of Frights "The ghouls of Monster High are hitting the skies for their first trip abroad together in monster style. Their destination is Scaris, the city of lights and hometown for Rochelle Goyle. A popular destination for jet-setting ghouls, Clawdeen Wolf, Frankie Stein and Rochelle Goyle meet two new friends while traveling the city: Skelita Calaveras and Jinafire Long. With their funky fashions and journaling ways, they fit right in with the Monster High crew. Each doll wears a new travel outfit complete with jewelry and comes with a rolling suitcase and travel journal or sketchbook to capture those memorable moments. Also includes hair brush and doll stand for picture perfect snapshot poses." This line will also contain Deuce Gorgon, Abbey Bominable, Draculaura and Ghoulia Yelps, who will include less accessories and retail for less. Additionally, a coupe playset and a food stand playset will be available. Catrine DeMew is suspected to be part of this line. Art packaged with the Scaris dolls suggests that Cleo de Nile and Lagoona Blue will also be released in the line, in which case they probably are exclusives. Category:Dolls